


Please understand

by DirtTower



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Monsters Inc. (Movies)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtTower/pseuds/DirtTower
Summary: Barbie and Sully have a talk with eachother
Relationships: barbie/sully
Kudos: 2





	Please understand

Sully took his hands underneath Barbie’s shirt trying not the break the kissing between them. Barbie felt his warm hands and grabbed his arms and took her head away from his, SUlly being confused by this didn’t know what to do.

“I’m sorry” Barbie said while looking down avoiding Sully’s gaze and taking his hands away from underneath her shirt. Sully finally understood what she meant, the blonde girl in front of him didn’t want to have sex have sex yet.

“No no no I’m the one that should be sorry” Sully said taking his hand underneath her chin and pulling her head up to look at him. “I’m going to fast aren’t I? we should take it slower” Sully said while looking her in the eyes.

“No it’s not that” She said back and the blue haired monster became confused again, “I’m just not interested in sex at all” Barbie said. Sully didn’t really understand what she meant, the blonde saw that Sully was confused. “I’m asexual it means I don’t want to have sex” she said trying to make Sully understand.

Sully could understand what she meant but he was thinking about himself a little too much. How is gonna get pleasure if his dream girl is asexual, he didn’t really take her feelings into his thoughts until this. 

“I guess I just need to appreciate you in others ways” The blue monster said looking at the blonde girl. Barbie started to smile, she really liked she had found someone that understand her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this but I just felt like writing a fanfic about Barbie and Sully
> 
> And yes I do headcanon Barbie as asexual and it's teen and up because of the sex talking


End file.
